Drabble Inspired by Axenator's Echo
by lain-trigger01
Summary: This is actually a drabble included in my review of Axenator's fic Echo uploaded it per Axenator's request. Inspired by events in Echo, where Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel are in their senior year, & a lacrosse player reminds Roxas of how Riku lost his love.


Thank you so very much for sharing this! :) It was a lot of fun to read, I hope you continue to write more stories!

And... I'm not sure if you'd find this amusing, but this little chipmunk was born from reading Echo and just kept bouncing in my skull til it was finally let out, so... here goes:

Cheers rose from the field as the combination of Riku, Sora and Seifer scored the winning point of the inter-school lacrosse match. A little over an hour later, Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas slowly walked their way to the parking lot where they were supposed to get picked-up by Cloud and Leon. The four teens chattered carelessly on as they walked.

In his excitement over recapping a special move Riku had executed, Sora suddenly started/kept on walking fast backwards and crashed into something warm and hard. No sooner had that happened that wiry, lean muscled arms wrapped around his body to prevent him from bouncing off and crashing into the ground. Stunned to the point of silence, all Sora could see in his periphery was the crimson red and yellow color of a lacrosse jersey. So he raised his head up, looking way up and back to see who he'd managed to crash into.

A classically handsome blond teen smirked down at him. "Well, hello there. So you're the Team Captain's boy toy, huh?"

Sora growled and wriggled his body to get out from under the stranger's arms, which only tightened as if to emphasize how futile Sora's attempts were. "Aww what's wrong, honey? No need to feel shy, I'm sure I can make you feel _really_ good." Sora flushed in indignation and sputtered angrily, his thoughts a mad whirl. The blond's arms wrapped more firmly around Sora, so that continuing his wriggling would mean wriggling against this stranger's body. Sora immediately stopped and was about to stomp the boy's foot instead when he halted with his foot in mid-air.

"Let him go." Riku's voice scorched like an Arctic wind across the parking lot as he continued walking--_stalking like a hunter to prey, was the more appropriate word_-- in a very, very calm manner towards the two.

The mischievous blond smirked at him and pulled Sora closer so that Sora was off-balance and leaning flat-out against his body. "And what will I get if I do that, hmm?"

Face completely expressionless, Riku 's eyes bored straight into the stranger's as he reached out an arm to gently tug Sora free and back to his side, "I won't beat your ass into the ground so hard that you'd wish you were dead instead." Sora quickly moved a little behind Riku and glared fiercely at the blond.

Said stranger, dressed in another district's high school lacrosse team jersey and Nike sweatpants cocked his head back and laughed heartily. When he looked back he grinned at Riku, "Ooooh, I like that. _Feisty_."

"Hey!" Sora glared angrily, moving forward and stepping past Riku to confront this, this, TOAD! who thought he could put the moves on Riku while he was around. He found his way blocked by Riku's arm.

Riku shifted position so that Sora was once again beside and a little behind Riku's body, all the while never taking his eyes off of the blond. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The blond teen straightened his posture and smirked at Riku and Sora. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm Rammstein (Original Character), Captain of the region's defending lacrosse champions... and your school's next match." He and Riku eyed each other, quietly assessing the other, which was broken when Sora screeched.

"You cheat!!! You're here to spy on us aren't you?!?" He accused, pointing a finger at Ramstein, his cheeks flushed in anger. Sora's messy hair practically bristled, reminding Rammstein off a cute, angry kitten.

Rammstein chuckled. "What is there to spy on, squirt?" he shifted his gaze to Riku. "I enjoyed watching the game you played today. There are a several things you and your team should improve on though. That is if you don't want to be pulverized in our match."

Sora stepped one foot closer to Riku's back, who was still blocking him off from direct sight of the blond annoyance. "Riku is much better than you! Not only is he Team Captain, he's also..."

"He's also the President of your graduating class, and candidate for Athlete of the Year for your school. Yes, yes I know." He smirked at Sora and tapped his temple. "I do my research. And I make sure I do everything well." Sora was about to burst into an angry retort but...

"You still haven't told us why you're here." Riku interjected, drawing Rammstein's attention away from Sora and back to him.

Rammstein grinned and relaxed into a casual pose. "I'm looking forward to our schools' match--well, more like looking forward to beating your team into the ground."

"You wish! Your team might end up eating our dust." Sora glared.

The cocky blond smirked. "Confident enough to bet on that?"

Riku sensing a trap, held Sora back and away from this strange teen. "Sora...", he said in a warning voice.

Rammstein shifted his gaze back to Riku. "How about this," he suggested. "If our team wins the upcoming match, your cute little boy toy becomes mine. If we lose, which won't be the case, you get to keep him and I'll recognize you as someone of my calibre. What do you say?"

Watching from a few steps away, Roxas just managed to stifle a gasp as cold dread seemed to cover his body. _Oh no, this can't be happening all over again._ He squeezed Axel's hand, seeking comfort and reassurance. _I know what Riku's like. He's too competitive to back down from a challenge like this.. and he'd done it to me before there's nothing stopping him from doing so again. And dammit Riku, I don't think I can forgive you if you break my brother's heart over something so stupid again!_ He stared intensely at the pale teen in question. _Nor will you ever be able to forgive yourself later on if you lose Sora like this._

Axel, having pried everything he could about all of Roxas' past relationship and could have been relationships from his boyfriend had a strong hunch about what was going through Roxas' head. He squeezed his hand back in comfort. _You may know him well, Roxie but you have no idea what Riku thinks and feels for Sora._ Being in a relationship with Sora's twin however, placed him in a position where he found he shared a lot of similar sentiments with Riku over their oblivious, little, precious people.

"Hey! What kind of a deal is that, huh?" Sora angrily said.

Roxas thought, _That's it, Sora. Don't let him treat you like a prize that can be given away or back just that easily._

"What does Riku get out of that??? Your recognition? Ha-ha he doesn't need YOU to recognize his talent. He's just that damn good!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping at what he was hearing. _What? What? Sora, you're missing the point!!!_

Axel snickered quietly to himself. _Ah, one of the many differences between the twins. The way they think._

Rammstein chuckled and said, "So you're okay with being the prize? You'll willingly give yourself to me after our schools' match? You're that confident you babies can win against the defending champions?"

By the looks on Sora's face it was obvious to all what he was thinking, and his twin was horrified to think of what mess Sora's gullibility could lead him to. _Yes! I know without a doubt that together with my friends we can beat all odds!_ Sora opened his mouth to retort, "Ye--".

"NO." Riku cut in firmly. All eyes swept back to him. He started to turn around, reaching out for Sora's arm. "That will never happen."

"That confident, are we?" Rammstein asked him, still stuck in the same casual pose.

Riku looked over his shoulder at him, hand firmly wrapped around Sora's. "It will never happen because I'm not stupid enough to fall for your mediocre tactics." _I'm not stupid enough to risk my happiness for the sake of my pride. I've learned my lesson well._

Riku started walking away when Rammstein called out stopping the pair, "Giving up already? C'mon Mr. Team Captain & Class President, I thought you would be stronger than that." He walked forward to close the distance.

Sora huffed in annoyance and puffed out his cheeks. Rammstein, seeing this reached out a hand to pinch Sora's cheeks.

Riku quickly intercepted and grabbed the blond's forearm before it came into contact with Sora. _Again._ He glared coldly at this stranger who seemd intent on pissing him off. "Is that all you've got?" He turned to fully face the other Captain once again. "So far you've been all bluster and talk. A dog growling loudly but with no bite. If all you're looking for is a good fight during our game, don't worry. But be professional enough to keep the mind-games and name-calling in the field where they belong."

Riku tugged Sora til he was flush against his side, but never broke eye contact with the slightly taller blonde. "But if its trouble you're looking for, be prepared because you're gonna lose it all."

With that he turned around and walked towards Leon's car, which arrived as he was giving his little speech to the annoying blond insect. He kept his arm around Sora as he walked with him briskly to the car, Axel and Roxas not far behind.

As Riku was about to climb into the car after Sora, Rammstein called out, "Hey Riku!"

He paused with one foot in the car and looked back, blank-faced.

Rammstein grinned. "See you at the game! Give it your best. And Sora, too!" he called out.

Riku nodded, his mind already filled with plans for training and preparations for their upcoming match.

~END~


End file.
